Frown Turned Upside Down
by csinycastle85
Summary: What would happen to Alex's day at MCS if Bobby called in sick? Rated T just to be safe!


Title: Frown Turned Upside Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf does. I also do not own the song "Bad Day" Daniel Powter does.

Author's Note: No plot just fluffiness that had been circulating in my head for awhile now.

A/N 2: _**Bold italics**_ = character thoughts

Song: Bad Day—sung by Daniel Powter

* * *

When Alex woke up this morning she noticed that Bobby had already left which was normal since Bobby usually wakes and rises earlier than she does because he doesn't sleep very many hours.

Sure enough when she got to the squad room at her usual time, 8 AM, she noticed that Bobby hadn't arrived yet and that her usual morning breakfast was not there either.

She thought to herself as she sat down, _**one luckily I already had two cups of coffee before I came in and two there is no reason to panic yet, maybe Bobby is just running behind schedule this morning.**_

An hour later Deakins came out to tell Alex the one thing she knew was coming.

"Detective Eames, your partner called in sick and won't be coming in today."

"So why don't you just work on the paperwork and help out Detectives Logan and Barek if they need it."

Deakins then headed back to his office when his thought brought a smile on his face.

_**It's about time that Bobby proposed to Alex, they are meant to be together. Alex will be rendered speechless out when she finds out what Bobby has planned for her that she won't know what hit her.**_

Alex nodded as she thought,_**oh boy today is going to be a long day.**_

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

_(Oh.. Holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong  
So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

_Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day_

Alex's feeling that it was going to be a long proved right; as the day wore on it got worse and worse.

It if wasn't spilling the disgusting office coffee all over her grey pant suit it was the heels on her favorite pair of shoes breaking off all of a sudden.

By early afternoon, Alex was in a bad mood and all the other detectives except Mike and Carolyn steered clear of her.

Deakins, who had caught a glimpse of her bad mood the last few hours from his office, knew it was time to send her to her surprise.

Deakins walked over to her desk he talked to her in a fatherly voice.

"Detective Eames why don't you go home and take the rest of the afternoon off and enjoy your weekend. I will make sure neither you nor your partner get called in."

As soon as Alex heard what Deakins had said she was relieved to be able to leave the squad room early and her bad day behind.

Meantime Bobby was back the place he now lived at with Alex waiting in the car for her return from work while making one last mental check for to prepare himself for the surprise he was about to spring on his Alex.

As Bobby got out the ring box from the pocket of his khakis and opened it, he smiled when he saw the ring.

_**I am about to propose to the woman of my dreams, this is one to tell our grandkids.**_

After seeing that Alex's car was approaching their house he made sure everything was in place he closed the ring box, put it back in his pocket, made sure the red single stemmed thornless rose was in position on the passenger seat and waited as she got out of her car.

When he saw that she had exited from her car, he immediately got out and snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind.

"Ahhhh!" shrieked Alex before turning around seeing who it was.

"Oh geez," began Alex, and she punched him lightly in the arm, "Bobby you lug scared the daylight savings out of me and where on earth have you been all day?"

Bobby pays no attention to Alex's tirade, pulls her in for a kiss, gentle on the lips at first then powerful full on.

It didn't take for Alex's exasperation at Bobby to melt away with the kiss as she readily deepened it.

When they had to come up for air she was no longer mad at him.

They locked gazes for a little bit and then Bobby spoke up, "Alex my love I am taking you on a trip you won't soon forget. There are also four surprises along the way and each bigger than the last one. All you have to do is bring an overnight bag."

Alex looked at Bobby with particular interest and couldn't help asking, "Where are we going?"

"If I told you, it would spoil the surprise."

Alex bit her lip gently and then said, "Could I at least change out of my dirtied pant suit and into something more comfortable?"

Within a fifteen minutes Alex was ready go wearing a tight dark blue silk tank matched with a light pink colored jacket and a flowing cream skirt.

When Bobby saw her he was in awe because Alex always looked good not matter what outfit she was wearing.

After Alex had changed, she headed straight for where Bobby was sitting and before he could stand up she sat down in his lap enclosed her arms around Bobby's neck and gave him an intense kiss.

Awhile later when they had to come up for air, Bobby said, "We should get going or we will miss the surprises altogether."

Within five minutes they were on their way. Before long they were at a small municipal airport where after turning of the engine Bobby was instantly by the passenger side and opened the door for Alex.

Right as Alex got out of the car Bobby said, "Alex, close your eyes and I will lead you to your first surprise."

Alex looked at Bobby warily rising one eyebrow but did as she was asked.

Once he made sure that Alex wasn't peeking he led her towards her first surprise.

"Alex, you can open your eyes now."

When she did she saw a helicopter waiting for them, and a pink one at that.

Before Alex could say anything Bobby added, "I had it arranged it just for you my darling."

"Awww," was all Alex could say when she gave him a kiss."

"Are you ready for surprise number 2?"

Alex nodded wondering what could still be in store. Then after Bobby helped in the helicopter she saw it, three dozen red roses.

"Bobby, these are beautiful," said Alex as she smelled the fragrant roses.

During the helicopter ride, even as Alex's curiosity was growing stronger by the second she was enjoying being held in Bobby's strong arms and all the kisses he was lavishing on her.

When they arrived at the New York's side of the Niagara Falls Alex was starting to get a little anxious.

Following their check in at hotel that was within walking distance and leaving their bags in their rooms, Bobby was ready to show Alex the greatest surprise.

Right as they stepped back out of the hotel, Bobby turned to Alex and said, "Okay Alex sweetie I need you to close your eyes and this the last time."

A little while later as they were getting closer to the location of the biggest surprise, he was starting to get a little on the edge because he wanted it to go off without a single hitch.

"Okay Alex baby, look outside and be ready for surprise number three."

Alex did and saw the beautiful Niagara Falls.

"Bobby the view is spectacular," said Alex when she gently leaned on the railing overlooking the expansive falls not realizing what was about to happen.

"That is why I brought you here for the biggest surprise of your life," began Bobby as he encircled his arms around her small waist cuddling her. Then taking a deep breath, he pointed to an area of the scenery and continued, "Look at the largest waterfall in the middle for the fourth and greatest surprise."

Alex did and looked at the waterfall in the middle and noticed a glint of light reflection. As she looked closer she let out a covered gasp as she saw the words that had instantaneously appeared one by one:

_**Alexandra Jennifer Eames, will you marry me?—Robert Oliver Goren**_

When Alex came back from being rendered speechless she turned around to see Bobby already down on one knee, smiling his special smile with an open ring box a ring box in his left hand, revealing a 0.3 carat round 3 stone blue diamond & white diamond engagement ring set in 14K yellow gold.

**  
**With his free hand he took Alex's left hand brought it up and kissed and said, "Alex babe I love you from the very first moment Deakins first introduced us. I would be honored if you answered my question. Ms. Alexandra Jennifer Eames, would you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Alex who was once against taken by surprise tried to find her voice to answer the one she loved in secret since the start of their partnership.

"Yes Bobby I will…I will marry you," Alex answered with a teary smile.

Once heard Alex had agreed to be his wife his heart leapt with joy as he momentarily let go of Alex's hand, got the ring out of the box and slowly slid on to Alex's ring finger and then jumped and held her tightly in his arms.

Bobby then placed his hands one Alex's smooth face and placed a couple of butterfly kisses on her neck and one on her forehead and then a soothing kiss on her lips and right away it became loving kiss.

After they came up for air, the lovebirds gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and suddenly Bobby swept her off her feet and they headed back to the hotel for their first night as engaged couple and the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A/N 3: Your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
